


Credo Condominiale

by Drack___3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drack___3/pseuds/Drack___3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se c'era qualcosa che Dean odiava era il credo condominiale scritto da Sam. Non solo perché, appena arrivati dei nuovi vicini non gli fa vedere in pace Dr.Sexy, cucinando torte. Ma anche perché Castiel gli sta stranamente simpatico. <br/>[Pre-destiel]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Credo Condominiale

Credo condominiale

 

Davanti casa di Sam e Dean c'è un furgone per i traslochi. A Dean poco importa. Lui vuole solo vedere Dr. Sexy, ed è felice, guardandolo. Poi però arriva Sam, che scosta le tende della finestra e guarda i nuovi vicini.

Sembra felice. I suoi capelli ondeggiano felicemente e lui sorride, entusiasta.

"Dean" canticchia e Dean già sa quello che gli spetta.

"Hmmm" Dean ora deve distogliere lo sguardo dalla sagoma del Dr. Sexy e guardare Sam, notando ancora che i suoi capelli stanno oscillando.

"Il credo condominiale" dice e No, non è niente di buono. Il credo condominiale è una cosa che ha inventato Sam, che recita di essere gentili con i vicini e tante altre cose noiose -Dean ricorda quando Sammy aveva preso un contratto intero, che sarebbe il Credo, e glielo aveva letto per ore.

"Prepariamo una torta!"

Appunto. Si chiede seriamente se Dio era distratto mentre creava Sam, perché dài, chi si mette a fare torte? Lo sanno tutti che devi comprarle se non sono per te - beh, anche se lo sono.

"Non mi metterò a fare delle torte con sottofondo musica movimentata che tratta di momenti felici" dice e Sam sbuffa perché, E dài Dean, è per i vicini.

Sam è la donna di casa, si vede. Perché solo lui può fare certe cose. Solo lui, dopo aver finito di fare la torta può agguantare Dean e saltellare - Sì, esattamente, saltellare come una principessina— nel vialetto dei vicini.

Semplicemente Dean non capisce tutta questa storia, anche perché Sam ha fatto una torta e non una crostata e questo non va bene, lui voleva mangiarla così da non poterla dare a nessuno. Ma chi può mangiare delle torte? Chi?

Intanto suo fratello continua a saltellare come Biancaneve - che poi, non può essere Biancaneve, lui è troppo alto, potrebbe essere Mulan. No, lei è meno femminile di lui. Ariel? No, Sam canta meglio. Cenerentola? Sì, entrambi hanno perso una scarpa, ha senso.

Sam si ferma proprio davanti alla porta e suona al campanello. Uno si aspetta un vicino indaffarato, che aprendo la porta sorride e saluta, invece ad aprire è un tizio in trench coat dall'aspetto di un maniaco.

Il tizio li fissa in silenzio, con la fronte aggrottata.

"Ciao, siamo i vostri nuovi vicini. Sam e Dean Winchester, felici di incontrarti" Sam sembra euforico e porge la mano al tizio, che la guarda, guarda Sam, guarda Dean e poi capisce di doverla stringere.

"Sam e Dean Winchester" dice e no, non sorride. Dean è sicuro che sia molto strano. Lui continua a non presentarsi. Per un minuto guarda Sam senza dire niente, poi fissa Dean per molto più di un minuto.

"Woah, amico, non ti hanno mai detto di non fissare le persone?" Il tizio inclina la testa e a quel punto arriva un nanetto a salvare la situazione.

"Cassie, dentro casa devi toglierlo il trench coat" il nanetto guarda il tizio appena battezzato Cassie e poi guarda i fratelli Winchester, sorridendo.

"Gabriel Novak" si presenta e poi indica soprannominato-Cassie. "E lui è Castiel"

"Noi siamo i vostri nuovi vicini e, ecco, vorremmo donarvi questa torta" Sam sorride e spinge la torta contro Gabriel.

Gabriel prende la torta in mano, ringrazia e saluta.

"Tipi simpatici" commenta Dean, quando chiudono la porta.

"Credo condominiale" sorride Sam. "Sarà divertente riavere dei vicini"

"Sì, certo. Sarà bello essere fissato dalla finestra"

***

Dean quella mattina si sveglia solo per i raggi di sole che filtrano dalla finestra e gli danno fastidio al volto. Quindi, pigramente, si cambia e si trascina fino all'uscita di casa, a controllare se ci sono lettere. Lawrence sembra quelle cittadine perfette delle serie TV, la mattina presto. Con persone in bicicletta o che fanno jogging, o che, come lui, controllano la posta.  
Cammina fino alla cassetta postale e sta per aprirla, quando arriva Gabriel che corre. Perché mai Gabriel dovrebbe fare jogging non se lo chiede. Forse è per tutti quei dolci pieni di cioccolato che ingurgita. Non chiedete perché lui sa che mangia dolci. Non fatelo. Basta che sappiate che è da settimane che Gabriel fa quello che fa.

"Attenzione alla cacca, vicino! " urla e lo urta apposta, facendogli pestare la cacca. Figlio di puttana.

"Figlio di p..."

"Dean!"

Ecco Samantha, con il suo credo che recita che i vicini devono essere nostri amici. Che stronzate.

"Che c'è? "

Gabriel intanto ride.

Sam fa ondeggiare contrariato i suoi capelli.

"È un gran figlio di puttana" scandisce Dean.

"Non essere scurrile!" urla Gabriel, si stava divertendo a stare nel giardino a farsi gli affari altrui.

"Va a farti fottere"

 

Dean non è molto bravo a socializzare, Sam lo sa. Perché se sei amico -più o meno- di Dean, lui ti manderà sempre a farti fottere.

"Perché mai mio fratello dovrebbe Farlo? " Castiel è appena uscito di casa e ha la fronte aggrottata, fissandolo.

"Perché è un figlio di puttana" risponde Dean e sorride. A quel sorriso, Castiel inclina la testa e riduce gli occhi a due fessure.

"Ah" dice e Gabriel sorride.

"Ooook, Cassie rientra in casa" Gabriel guarda verso di lui, scuotendo la testa e poi entra in casa.

Dean si volta verso Sam che sta sorridendo con i capelli -esatto, con i capelli. È facile, basta allenarsi. Sam lo fa da sempre. Sa fare tante espressioni con i capelli.

Dean odia quando sorride con i capelli, perché lo fa sfrontatamente.

"Smettila" dice e Sam sorride anche con le labbra.

"Hai sorriso a Castiel" dice e il suo sorriso diventa ancora più grande.

"E allora?" chiede, bruscamente, e dà un'occhiata alla casa dei Novak.

Sam si stringe nelle spalle. " E allora niente"

 

Per tutto il giorno Sam non ha fatto altro che dargli delle occhiate veloci e ridere.

"La smetti?" mugugna Dean.

"Per una volta lo faccio io a te e ti infastidisce? Non ho detto niente" Sam ride.

"Guarda che Castiel sembra uno apposto" Sam fa una pausa e arriccia le labbra. Poi inizia ad apparecchiare la tavola per mangiare.

"E poi, è carino che tu faccia finalmente amicizia con un vicino"

"Smettila, Sammy. Io ero amico di, ehm, Garth"

"Lui non era nostro vicino"

Dean e Sam si scambiano delle occhiate e poi lui sbuffa.

"Potresti uscire con lui. Portarlo, che so, ai giochi di ruolo dal vivo" suggerisce Sam. Dean sbuffa. " E diventare amici" aggiunge.

Dean fa una smorfia.

"Oh, mio Dio, Dean sei un'asociale" Sam alza gli occhi al cielo.

"Non sono un'asociale" ribatte Dean.

"Sì, certo"

Suona il campanello e Sam fa un passo da ballerina per aprire la porta.

"Sì?"

Davanti all'entrata c'è Gabriel, con le braccia dietro la schiena, che si dondola sui talloni.

Sam aggrotta la fronte e Gabriel non aspetta un invito per entrare.

"Aaallora!" dice, sorridendo e fa un giro su stesso. Dean si chiede cosa voglia.

"Castiel" dice, solo questo e Sam sorride di nuovo e gli si mette vicino. Il che stona perché Gabriel è un nanetto e invece Sam è un omone di due metri.

"Castiel?" Dean si volta verso di lui, incrociando le braccia. Guarda Sam, che guarda Gabriel.

"Gli sei simpatico" aggiunge, come se questo spiegasse tutto.

"E allora?" Dean si gratta una guancia, confuso.

"E allora devi diventare suo amico. Non guardarmi in quel modo, Dean-o. I suoi unici amici sono Balthazar e Meg. Meg non mi piace e, a dire il vero, neanche tu mi piaci. Ma posso sopportarti"

Dean alza gli occhi al cielo. "Ma io non riesco a sopportare te"

Gabriel ghigna e guarda Sam. Sam ricambia per un po' di secondi e poi Gabriel se ne va.

"Avete conversato con gli occhi?" chiede Dean e no, non sta scherzando.

"Ci siamo detti che sei un'idiota asociale" sta sicuramente mentendo.

Dean si chiede come facciano le persone a parlare con gli occhi. Alfabeto delle palpebre?

"Domani vieni a correre con me?"

C'è sicuramente sotto qualcosa e Dean normalmente direbbe di no, ma qualcosa lo incuriosisce, quindi annuisce.

***

Vaffanculo.

È la prima parola che viene in mente a Dean, quando Sam lo abbandona in un parco, perché è troppo lento.

Dean passa il braccio sulla fronte, per pulirsi dal sudore. È per questo che non corre. Si piega in due, appoggiando le mani sulle ginocchia e si guarda intorno.

C'è Castiel. È seduto su una panchina di un verde screpolato e guarda avanti.

Dean si lecca le labbra e chi se ne fotte se il piano è di Sam. Si avvicina a passo lento e si siede all'altro lato della panchina.

"Ciao" dice Castiel, poi tace. Dean picchietta il piede a terra.

"Che ci fai qui?" chiede, ma non lo guarda.

"Niente"

Parlare con Castiel non è una cosa facile. Affatto.

"Io sono qui per Sam, mi ha praticamente abbandonato qui, quello stronzo. E scommetto che qui ti ci ha portato Gabriel"

Castiel non cambia espressione. "Sì" risponde e sposta finalmente lo sguardo su Dean, sguardo che lui ricambia.

"Gabriel dice che sei uno stronzo anche tu" dice e inclina la testa, continuando però a fissarlo.

"Sì vede che è così"

"Non penso che tu sia uno stronzo"

È strano sentire Castiel dire tante parolacce. Il suo tono sembra non adatto a farlo.

"Grazie"

Sì è accorto che Castiel ha degli occhi molto blu e sa di strano il fatto che lui li stia ancora fissando. Abbassa lo sguardo.

"Pensavo..." Dean passa la mano sopra la bocca. "Potremmo andare a mangiare qualcosa insieme, che so, un hamburger? " lo chiede d'un fiato e vede Castiel sorridere.

"Mi piacciono gli hamburger, Dean"

E a Dean piace come dice il suo nome. Dean. *Dean*.

Dean allora si alza. "Ci vediamo a pranzo"

Castiel lo guarda e lui lo prende come un Sì.

**Author's Note:**

> Che devo dire. Grazie per essere arrivate fino alla fine della storia. Davvero. Insomma questa doveva essere una vera e propria destiel. Sì, insomma, una cosa molto destiellosa. L'ho detto, sì, l'ho detto 
> 
> ^_^


End file.
